


Breath of the Forest

by orphan_account



Series: One giant clusterfuck of AUs [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst and Humor, Deity!Fili, Eventual Smut, Forest Sex, Gemstone Pleasure, Human!Kili, M/M, Nature Magic, Romance, Thorin is a bit of dick, To the surprise of no one, don't even ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The movement on the corner of his eyes caught Kili's attention and he turned his head to see what it was...and froze completely, his mouth dropping open. </p><p>Never before had he seen anyone like this person before. Leaves stuck in his hair, leather trousers that fit him rather well and...were those...gemstones?</p><p>His eyes. They were...different. They spoke of old times, of magic and mystery and Kili was utterly lost in them.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Fili is a Nature Sprite and Kili a random guy who likes to spend his time in the forest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are again with another AU :DD This time it's the Elemental one, with our Sprite!Fili and....well, Kili's just a human who dislikes to be trapped inside.
> 
> We'll see how it goes for them, shall we?
> 
> I should warn you that this either is not that long, probably around the same length with Horns and Halos, apologies! We have the other ones that will most likely be a bit longer~

Kili hated his life. He remembered the time when all he had to worry about was passing his grades, taking care of his god and to be social with his friends. But as soon as he had graduated, his uncle had started to train him so he could take over the Erebor Inc. company after his retirement. 

It meant paper work after paper work after boring meetings and boring people.

Kili spent his lessons mostly staring out of the window and day dreaming. The city he lived in was located just next to a beautiful forest and a huge mountain, and Kili used to think about running away a lot. Or how it would feel to be a bird. Or something like that.

And one day he did it.

While his teacher was away, Kili ran a nervous hand through his curly hair before he slipped out of the window, ripping his jeans on the progress but couldn't care less about. 

And then he ran. 

He ran past the streets, the buildings, and the closer he got the the forest the brighter his smile turned until he passed the edge of the forest and was inside.

There, he felt like he could suddenly breathe. It was like stepping in another dimension, the birds singing in the distance, the sun filtering through the tree tops and making light green spots on the grass and bushes. Kili grinned, glancing back for a moment before he lifted his head up and started to wander around.

Deeper in the forest a deity sighed running a hand through his hair, feeling it catch in a twig. Grinning, Fili pulled it out and held it out to a bird, which gladly took it after landing on Fili's earth crusted hands.

The tiny steaks of smooth, brown gems went up Fili's arms and over his forehead and cheekbones, down his neck and over his back. The crows always seemed especially interested in them.  
Fili opened his mouth to talk to the bird but suddenly, it flew off and Fili peered after it curiously before taking a look around.

There was a human walking around.

Fili had lived in the forest for as long as he could remember. The nature was his father and the mountain his mother and their lands and hills and rocks had been Fili's home for as long as he could remember. 

He'd danced under the sun and the moon long before the humans had come along. Oh yes, he'd seen them arrive, plowing the lands and settling in, cushioned between Fili's parents. Despite everything, the humans had never quite dared to make the forest their own. 

Of course they came to hunt and they came for wood and lately, they'd gone deeper and deeper into both the forest and into the mountain.

But Fili know that it would bode ill with his parents and when the humans would get too bold, they would die. Such as it was their nature.

Curiously Fili followed the pull of the forest, approaching the human with silent yet fast steps. If they were a hunter, he would scare them away. If not...well... He halted finally finding the human, a young man who was walking around with a spring on his steps and a bright smile on his face, like he was taking in the wonders of the forest.

"I don't think I've ever been this far away alone.." Kili murmured silently to himself as he looked around amazed, not quite able to shake off the feeling that he was being watched all the time. It wasn't uncomfortable or dangerous, but it still made the skin itch.

The sudden whining caught his attention and Kili froze, looking around for the source of the noise and soon found it in one of the bushes. A brown wolf was stuck on a hunter's trap, his leg stuck between the jaws of the trap and making Kili wince. There was something about the wolf that made his heart melt, he wasn't sure if it was his eyes or the whining but Kili knew he could not let him stay there.

Fili's lips twisted into a bitter smile when he saw the human approach the trap. He was probably the one who had laid it out and had captured the wolf. Anger welled up in Fili's heart and he was half tempted to jump down and to scare the human off with snarls and curses and the magic of the forest.

But instead of splitting the wolf open, the human fought to free it. Fili could see it, how the man's muscles worked and how he gritted his teeth and struggled to help the wolf survive.

It was hard work, Kili's muscles clenching and protesting at the pull but he managed to pull them apart enough for the wolf to pull his leg out. Then he released the trap and it closed with a loud snap and Kili landed on his arse on the grass panting.

When the man fell back and the trap sprang open Fili took a deep breath and sent soothing magic towards the agitated wolf. He was worried that it would attack the human who had freed it out of sheer panic and confusion and that simply wouldn't do. That was no way to repay a debt.

Fili watched as the wolf began to relax a little and then quickly dash off into the deep of the forest again making Kili let out a relieved breath, grinning after it. "That's right, enjoy your freedom buddy."

He never understood people who came to the forest to hunt. They had enough food in the city, why come here and hurt something as beautiful as the wolves. Determined to keep the wolf safe from ending up in other traps, Kili picked up a huge branch that he carried with him and used to set off every trap he could find. No more harm on the wolves.

Fili made sure there would be no infection plaguing the wolf. He had followed the animal for a little bit and quickly wrapped the injured paw in herbs and leaves and had tied off the whole thing with fine strings of ivy. He grinned when the wolf whined his gratitude and limped off again.

Pleased, the sprite stood up and watched the wolf for a few seconds before swiftly making his way back to the human. The sight that greeted him made Fili do a double take and stare.

Because the human was setting off each and every single trap that had been laid out for wolves, foxes and rabbits. Fili had always quietly resented the humans who hunted the animals for their fur, who skinned the animals and then left the ravaged corpses lying in the forest. It was cruel and wasteful. Fili understood that humans needed fur and meat to survive but their hunting had been out of sheer necessity before. Now it had become a sport for fun and profit. No respect.

This human... he was different. He was kind. Wasn't he?

When Kili as sure he had managed to set off most of the traps in the area, he dropped the branch and stretched his arms above his head. Feeling a lot better and lighter now, he continued on with his journey with a cheerful whistle, letting out a laugh when it was answered by several birds from the trees.

Around mid-day he started to feel hungry, his hand pressed against his stomach as he looked around the forest. He didn't dare to touch the mushrooms, not knowing them well enough to know which ones he could eat and which ones would kill him, but was grateful when he found a bush of raspberries. Settling underneath it, Kili popped the berries in his mouth and enjoyed the sunlight. This was what he wanted from life. Not to be inside in an office buried underneath all the paper.

It wasn't unusual for romantics to come and take a walk along father's lands, Fili mused. Neither was it unusual for them to pick berries and why shouldn't they? They weren't hurting anyone by taking them and eating them. It only sated their hunger and Fili knew his father would have been pleased to see the happy expression on the human's face when the young man spied the raspberries.

But how could one human ever be satisfied with a handful of berries? Humans ate a lot, didn't they?

Thoughtfully, Fili drifted away again and looked around for the apple trees. He grinned when he found one and pondered how to get Kili to the trees.

Nimble as a cat, Fili finally climbed the tree and pulled an apple down, throwing it as close to the bushed next to Kili as he could making Kili jerk up surprised at the soft 'thud' that landed close to him, landing somewhere in the bushes to be honest. 

Cautiously he brushed his hands on his legs before he stood up, creeping closer in case there was a wounded bird or anything like that. He didn't want to scare the poor thing after all.

But what he found was not an animal, but an apple. Surprised Kili lifted it up, turning it in his hands before looking around the area and spotting the apple tree. "That's convenient." Kili laughed throwing the apple in air before catching it and bit down on the fruit, humming happily at the taste as he walked over to the tree patting the trunk gently. 

"Didn't see you there earlier, must be going blind." Kili grinned reaching out for another apple plucking it down easily.

Fili grinned from where he sat high up in the branches, knees pulled up to his chest. He was pleased that the man had followed his lead so easily and so swiftly. Still curious, Fili peeked past the leaves and apples, hoping that the human wouldn't spy him and focus on eating instead.

It wasn't that is was against the rules to be seen by humans. Fili just preferred to not draw attention to himself unless it was necessary. Besides, few people believed in sprites these days. Maybe it was for the better.

The human began to leave at sunset. 

Fili let out a disappointed noise as he watched the other walk into the bright orange light, making the human look so dazzling and radiant. 

And he had seemed like such a sweet natured human, too.

Hesitantly, Fili looked over his shoulder, towards where the heart of the forest was. He licked his lips and then slowly climbed down the tree.

He wanted to see Kili's world now. How he lived. If the world and city were as good to him as Kili had been to the forest and the animals.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili had stared at the walls of the city all day, anxious but also curious. He had seen Kili enter the city, had seen him disappear into the masses and Fili had not followed him. Not when he didn't know the city, when Fili could trip up and get so easily exposed. 

Then he would be forced to retreat somewhere else, most likely. Or worse. The humans might lock him up for something as silly as worship. He'd heard the stories, about never getting to see the sun and the sky again, to never feel the earth and grass beneath the feet again.

Hopefully, the human would leave the city soon. Fili was getting impatient.

As expected, Kili had been heavily scolded when he had returned, causing him to be locked away in his room for most of the next day. However his mother had felt bad for him and had let him out, Kili taking the chance immediately to run out of the house and to the streets with a grin. 

He planned on returning to the forest, but not before getting some bread and water first. While the apples had been good, he still needed something else too than the fruit.With his bag holding few pieces of bread and a bottle of water, Kili made his way back to the forest as quickly as he could, his shoulders relaxing again once he stepped in the forest.

The smile appeared back on his lips as he quickly made sure there was no more traps laid under the bushes, finding none.

Kili checking for traps made Fili smile, pleased to know that the human still cared, still wanted to help the animals of the forest. Fili wanted to express his gratitude but didn't know how. Frowning and unhappy, he trailed after Kili in the shadows.

Choosing a different path this time, Kili took another path that lead him closer to the mountains instead of the lake and looked around curiously. He breathed in deeply, a skip bouncing his steps as he ruffled his curly hair, hand freezing in his hair at the all too familiar noise that reached his ear.

Fili took a deep breath when he saw the wolf begin to follow the human up the path to the mountain but didn't send out any magic. Wolves, Fili had learned, were smart animals. 

Certainly, this one remembered that this human had helped it get free from the wound. It could just be paying its respects, Fili mused as he ducked behind a large rock.

But then he peeked over it again, just in case the wolf would attack.

Kili stood completely still, not wanting to startle the wolf. The only reason he knew it was the same one, was the small handmade bandage he saw circling the wolf's leg. 

So someone had taken care of it then, that's good. 

And the wolf wasn't even doing anything. It was just staring at him, waiting, like it was gauging and examining him.

Kili stared at the wolf as it stared at him and briefly Kili wondered if this was his life now. Carefully as if not to startle it, he knelt on the ground making himself look the same height as the wolf and not loom bigger as it. Otherwise it'd clearly attack him.

Now, the wolf was still a long time before it slowly walked closer, his eyes piercing as he stopped before Kili. Then quickly it jumped forward making Kili curl a bit out of instinct, heart hammering in his chest-- but instead of biting down on him, the wolf briefly nuzzled its nose against Kili's knee before it turned and ran away. 

Kili, confused and surprised sat down fully, staring after the wolf letting out a soft chuckle. "You're welcome."

Oh stars above.

Fili's chest filled with a warm, gentle feeling and impulsively, he stood up to watch the wolf run back down the mountain, probably to return to the rest of the pack. What a moment it had been. Fili had hoped it would turn out like this, peaceful and happy and...

Fili stopped, suddenly realizing that he'd left the security of the rock. He swallowed thickly and turned around, gaze settling on Kili's crouched form.

Suddenly, Fili felt very, very exposed, with only the leaves in his hair, the gemstones on his skin and the short pair of leather trousers. No weapon. No nothing.

The human was frozen completely, his mouth dropping open. Never before had he seen anyone like this person before. Leaves stuck in his hair, leather trousers that fit him rather well and...were those...gemstones?

Kili snapped his mouth shut and stood up slowly, keeping his eyes on the stranger. There was something eerie about him, something he hadn't felt with anyone else he had met.

Something that as screaming this person was not an original human.

It was now or never. Fili had been thinking about thanking Kili for saving the wolf and removing the traps all of the night and now that he was finally getting the chance, he wasn't going to let it slip away form him.

With a determined set to his shoulders, Fili took a couple of steps into the human's direction. And then some more. Finally, he was able to catch Kili's gaze and held it. He only hoped that he was getting the language right. “...Thank you. For wolf.”

Kili blinked surprised at the words, turning to briefly to look where the wolf had gone before he focused on the stranger again. "..You've been watching me?" Kili asked carefully, not knowing what to exactly think about that fact.

His eyes. They were...different. They spoke of old times, of magic and mystery and Kili was utterly lost in them.

“Yes.” No use beating around the bush. Fili turned to looked back to the forest. It was his home. His father was the forest. It was difficult to ignore when he called to Fili and asked him to come, to meet this human. “Good. You...” Fili struggled with the word for a second. “...helped. Traps and wolf.”

Somewhat satisfied with his words, Fili turned to face the human again. “The apple.”

This man couldn't talk English. The realization hit Kili and he tilted his head curiously, trying to figure out if he was maybe one of those children left to forest. A wild child.

"The apple...? You threw that apple?" Kili asked surprised and grinned at him. "You showed me a place to eat. Thank you." Kili chuckled, hesitating a bit before asking. "I'm sorry but just...who or what are you?"

Fili smiled toothily at the thanks and then hummed thoughtfully, not sure how to explain. “Fili.” He could start with his name. “I Fili.” To get his point across, Fili pointed to himself before gesturing to the forest. “Father.” He pointed up to the peak of the mountain, covered in snow. “Mother. I...”

Knitting his eyebrows together, Fili frowned and wracked his brain for a description of himself. “Spirit. Ghost. S... Source?” Fili sighed, frustrated. All of this wasn't right, he knew this. But source was the closest he was going to get. “Source.”

He was reluctant to settle on the name.

There was something about his words, something about the way he looked was different too. He blinked, trying to figure out what Fili was before he smiled a bit. "Source?" That didn't make much sense at all, source. Spirit. Ghost. Mother. Father. Hold on.

Kili blinked looking at him. "Do you mean...do..are you a...deity?" He asked carefully. Surely not. Those existed only in books, right?

Fili blinked at the word, a smile spreading over his lips. He was halfway through the first nod before he stopped himself, instead scrunching up his nose. Then he shook his head. “Close. Mother deity. Father deity. I...” Fili was clearly struggling.

But then his expression brightened.

“Little deity. Here when they go. No. Here when they went to sleep. Was told to watch.”

"Little deity?" Kili asked amused, his lips curling in a soft smile as he looked at Fili. So he was a son of the deities then. Something he hadn't thought would have been possible. 

"Alright, Fili, little deity...told to watch the forest. How long have you been here?"

“Long,” Fili immediately answered and gestured with his hands. A wave of odd sounding words spilled past his lips before he reeled himself in and reminded himself to talk in the human tongue. “No humans. Trees and rocks and animals, yes.”

A serious expression colored Fili's features as he stepped up next to Kili and raised his hands, a hint of magic spreading through them. For a couple of heartbeats, Fili showed Kili the land how it had been when Fili first remembered walking upon it.

Images flashed through Kili's mind, images of the land as it used to be, the forest, mountains and lakes, hills so green only to be replaced by their city. He jerked back panting heavily, staring at Fili with wide eyes. "..Wow."

“Okay?” Fili looked worried, he hadn't known human minds were so frail. He knew they didn't converse in images but still...

“Sorry. Did... did not know. Here.” Water. Water always helped. Determined to take responsibility for his actions, Fili began to look around for a puddle or the...

Then he remembered it, the small trickle of water coming from the mountain. Deftly, Fili began to climb the rocks and gathered some of the water in his cupped hands, then jumped back down again. “Drink.”

Kili held his head in his hand, shaking it bit in hopes on clearing it. He hadn't exactly thought that Fili would go get him something to drink, not this way anyway but he had to smile at the way he tried to help him. In a way, the deity was cute.

He hesitated a bit before he leaned over, taking Fili's hands in his own gently (a bit rough and calloused they were) the water sliding slowly from between their fingers before leaning down and sealed his lips on the water, sucking the water from Fili's palm.

The human didn't seem too badly hurt. He was still able to drink, which was a good sign.

Fili waited until Kili had finished sucking up the water and then turned his hands around to press his palms against Kili's. They were curiously soft and squishy. A lot like a rabbit's. Intrigued, Fili pressed his fingertips against Kili's palm once more before he realized what he was doing was probably inappropriate.

“Sorry.” Fili bit down on his bottom lip before he lifted his head again. “Your name?”

Kili lifted an eyebrow as the deity started to examine his hands and realized that they did feel different like this, not really minding at all. At the question he smiled, holding a hand against his own chest. "Kili."

“Will remember.” Of course Fili would. This human was intriguing and open and hadn't chased him off, hadn't dropped to his knees to do the weird worshiping Fili had once seen a couple do in the forest. It really was for the better, that had looked really painful.

“Why here?”

Kili looked at him doubtfully for a moment, not sure if Fili would understand what he'd talk about. After all the man couldn't speak English, but maybe he understood it better? "Do you understand me? I mean fully, do you understand English even if you can't talk it?"

“Listening easy. Understanding easy. Talking not easy.” Because Fili had to twist his tongue in new ways, because listening and noticing the gestures and expressions that went with it was a lot easier than talking. “Understand you.”

Fili hesitated and focused. “...I understand you.”

Kili smiled at his words and nodded. "Alright then." He tried to think of a way to explain it as easy as he could before starting. "My uncle owns Erebor Inc, the biggest industry in the country." Kili started tilting his head up, staring at the sky.

"He wants me to take the charge of it when he retires, which means a lot of paper work, meetings and being inside four walls bored. I don't like it. I hate it." Kili sighed silently. 

"This...This is what I like. Walking in the forest, being outside. So I ran away."

“Make Erebor about walking outside?” Fili couldn't grasp what Kili had such issues with. He knew what it was like to be in charge but whenever he hadn't enjoyed something, he had fought against it or bent the rules a little. He knew Kili couldn't just drop his responsibilities, just like Fili couldn't stop doing what he was destined to do, too.

"Wish I could." Kili replied softly, offering him a small smile. "Unfortunately it's not that easy." 

“You...” No, no he needed to focus. “You're welcome here. You... you're good. Good heart.”

He sighed, a small flush taking over his cheeks at the words Fili said to him. "Thank you. Truly." He smiled warmly at the deity.

“You can always come. Or stay.” Fili returned the smile and gestured around himself. “I share. Yours and theirs, when good. ...talk to Uncle for you?”

He didn't know what an uncle was but it was probably like mother and father. “Ask for you. You're sick when working?”

"Oh no, you don't have to do that." Kili refused shaking his head quickly, smiling at the offer. "I need to face him myself." Kili added as an explanation.

Fili nodded once and then took a couple of steps back. He looked down the path and then up the path, realizing that he was keeping Kili from enjoying himself. “You go on walk. Enjoy sun and earth and wind. Free.”

"Are you going to keep on watching me?" Kili asked amused, grinning at the deity. He wouldn't mind it, really wouldn't. It felt thrilling to get to meet someone like him, and he was curious for more. But for now he had a feeling he knew enough for one day.

Fili shook his head before glancing up the mountain. He felt the energy pulse beneath his feet and gave Kili a serious look. “Mother will watch. Protect. I will be down with Father. Look for traps. Look for fruit and food. Give to you when return.”

"Alright." Kili smiled nodding his head in agreement and understanding. He wondered briefly how Fili's mother and father looked like, if the other was...mountain and the other forest. Must be an interesting sight, that was for sure. "Will I see you again?"

“Yes. Will wait for you.” He wanted to make sure that Kili would be just fine and wouldn't trip on his way back down. If the human hadn't returned by nightfall, Fili promised himself to come looking.

Fili patted his pockets and then pulled out a small, wooden flute. It looked like it could only play a note or two and Fili held it out to Kili. “Call for me.”

Kili accepted the flute surprised, running his fingers against it with a tiny smile. "I will." He promised pocketing it in his bag before he made his way down the road after giving Fili a small wave. 

This was not how he had thought his day would go, but it certainly had turned out for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

It continued on like this for a while. Every time Kili had a chance, he would escape in the forest to spend hours in the nature. Sometimes he saw Fili, sometimes he didn't. The deity was a wild creature and Kili admired him, slowly learning more and more as they talked. Fili wouldn't speak too much, but he always seemed to listen when Kili told him about his childhood, about his hopes for future and how he wanted to be a wild animal protector instead of taking over the business.

It was one of those days again.

Kili had been walking around the forest, not seeing Fili yet but he had a feeling the deity would appear again like usually. That's when he saw it, a fox running towards the bear trap that he had somehow missed earlier. He had grown closer with the forest and the animals in it after he got closer to Fili, and even now he acted on impulse as he dashed forward hoping he could scare the fox away.

What he hadn't expected was that while he managed to hush the fox away, his own speed was too great and even if he skipped backwards to stop himself, his leg landed on the trap.

There was a flaring, piercing pain that shot through his leg and he let out a shout, nearly falling over by the pain that overloaded his senses. He could feel the metal fangs dig on his muscles, warm blood sliding down his leg as he breathed heavily to not lose his consciousness. He reached down with shaky fingers, trying to pry the fangs open but he didn't have the strength and only caused the fangs to snap back shut wrenching another cry from him.

Reaching to his bag with trembling hands, Kili pulled out the flute Fili had given him weeks ago and blew into it. The noise pierced through the air, and Kili only hoped Fili could really hear it. Otherwise he'd be stuck there.

Fili had been playing with a pair of young bunnies when the sense of wrongness hit him. Blood. Blood was dripping to earth and coating it and for a moment, Fili felt dizzy. Then he snapped out of it, already pushing himself up to see what the matter was.

But only a step later, Fili was running.

The flute.

Kili. Kili was in need of help, probably the one who'd been injured.

Fili pushed his legs as fast as they could go, dodging trees, bushes and rabbit holes out of sheer instinct.

When he stumbled into the clearing where Kili was trapped, his breath caught in his throat. A trap, a human trap was digging into Kili's leg, sharp teeth biting down.

Bright anger filled Fili and he walked over to Kili's side, setting down next to him and reaching for the trap. His own fingers dig into the sharp sides as he pried the trap open, teeth gritted and determination in his eyes. He needed to get Kili out of the trap. He needed to get his only human friend into a safe place, clean and dress the wound.

He needed to save Kili.

With a sharp cry, Fili finally managed to wrench the trap open, holding it in place with trembling fingers.

Kili had never felt more relieved to see Fili dashing between the trees, his face pale and lips trembling as he fought to breathe. He wanted to voice his gratitude, wanted to tell him how happy he was to see the deity but all that came out was a whimper of pain. He couldn't decide whether the teeth snapping around his leg or the way they pulled out of his skin felt worse, barely able to use his hands to pull his leg free before collapsing on the ground dry retching, heaving air in his lungs. His leg burnt, it felt like the blood would never stop from flowing down the deep holes.

Fili let the trap snap shut as soon as Kili had pulled his leg out. He snarled at the metal contraception and kicked it away viciously before he focused on Kili, running a soothing hand over the side of his face. “Safe. Take care of you.”

Reaching for the stone knife Fili always carried with him, the deity grabbed Kili's pants and cut them away from the wound, gritting his teeth when a small amount of skin clung to the blood stained pants.

Fili inhaled sharply at the gruesome sight and petted Kili's face again. He needed herbs. The ointments he kept in his pouch. Quickly, Fili reached for them, looking worried. “Clean wound now.”

Kili could only nod, doing his best to not cry out when Fili peeled the fabric away from his torn leg, covering his eyes shakily. He didn't understand why someone would make the animals go through something like that, to leave them trapped on those traps for hours before they were killed. At that point, even he would probably beg too.

He inhaled shakily, wetting his lips.

"It....it's going to hurt...isn't it..?" Kili rasped out weakly, sweat rising on his forehead as he fought to stay conscious.

“Yes.” Fili saw no reason to lie to Kili. But he did look down at the human to give him a smile, even if it was a worried one. Gently, he stroked both of Kili's cheeks and then his forehead. “I will move quick. Here...” Gently, Fili moved Kili's head so it was lying on a soft patch of moss.

Then he got to work.

It was a grueling process. Fili cleaned the wound with herbs and fresh water, painted the bites with ointments and then sealed the wound with honey. He worked steadily and with a quiet determination, binding the wound with natural cloth.

One Fili was done, he sat back and looked at Kili's face. “Kili?”

Kili had gone completely pale during the treatment, his lips parted and bitten raw from an effort to keep the worst cries back even if he hadn't managed to stifle the shout when honey was applied on the open wounds. His back arched as he panted, his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn't feel the wounds anymore, it felt like his whole leg was on fire, pulsing, biting, and Kili fought the urge to reach down and tear everything that covered his leg away.

At the call of his name he cracked his eyes open panting, hazy eyes trying to focus on Fili but the pain and shock were too much for him as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

That wasn't good. Fili made a worried noise and touched Kili's cheek and forehead. He didn't want to move the human as to not aggravate his wound again but they couldn't stay here.

It was time for magic.

Quietly, Fili fed the plants and bushes around them energy, watching them grow high and thicker with each passing pulse of energy. They would provide shelter and a roof over their heads. With another whisper, the moss beneath Kili's head spread to make his entire body as comfortable as possible.

Now all Fili could do was wait and keep watch. And to keep Kili warm, Fili curled against his uninjured side and wrapped and arm over Kili's chest.

When Kili awoke again, it was dark. He groaned covering his eyes for a moment, the throbbing pain on his leg reminding him just what he had gone through and making the bile rise in his throat again. He pushed himself to sit up carefully, not seeing Fili anywhere for now and instead did a double take as he stared at the huge plants and bushes, it was like a tiny home made entirely from plants. Amazed by Fili's power Kili smiled a bit, trying to move but only hissed as soon as he moved his leg and dropped back down on the moss panting, skin still shining with sweat.

It hurt. It hurt a lot, and Kili knew that even if Fili made excellent job on his wounds, he would need a hospital too.

Fili had been gathering water at the nearby stream and looked up when he heard Kili groan. Quickly, he tied the huge leaf holding the water shut and walked back to the small tent like building, crawling inside just in time to see Kili move his leg.

With a worried frown, Fili crouched down next to Kili and placed a hand on the human's forehead. “Don't move. Aggravated wound. Stay still.” He stroked the sweat away with his fingers and then untied the leaf, holding it cupped in his hands. “Drink, Kili. Need water.”

Kili was more than relieved to see the deity again, lifting his head a bit to be able to drink the water from the leaf. It felt heavenly when it slid down his throat, a soft groan slipping past his lips as he relaxed back on the bed. "How long was I out of it?"

“Five hours, twenty eight minutes. Some seconds,” Fili said and tucked the makeshift blanket around Kili to keep him warm. He'd been keeping track of the time in his head to distracted himself from the injuries Kili had sustained.

“Should go back to humans. Treat your wound better than I did.”

"I know. I'm afraid I can't walk though." Kili said silently, licking his dry lips as he looked at Fili with a small smile. "You've done a great ob on helping me, thank you."

“Options limited. Human medicine better for you,” Fili said seriously and kept stroking Kili's forehead and hair. “I'll carry you.” It would be a long and hard trip but it would increase Kili's chances of survival by a lot. And Fili would prefer to see his human healthy again.

"You?" Kili asked panting softly, shaking his head a bit. "You would tire yourself out, trip and fall. Then we'd both hurt more." Kili said trying to reason with the deity.

“Won't tire within forest. Father helps. Way from forest to town difficult though,” Fili mused and shifted his legs. He glanced down at his arms, at the gemstones embedded and reminded himself of the tangle of leaves in his hair.

“...I'll need a disguise. Can borrow your coat, Kili?”

"Of course you can." Kili agreed shrugging out of his coat carefully, handing it over to the deity. He didn't want him to be found out after all. Kili smiled a bit, thnakful of the deity's stubbornness.

“Thank you.” Fili pulled on the coat and blinked at the strange feeling. He rarely covered himself up and now it felt rather... constricting. But he would do it, for Kili. And enter the city. He wanted to see Kili reach a good place safely.

“Can Kili move to my back,” Fili asked as he turned around, staying crouched down.

Kili bit on his lip before nodding his head, moving very slowly and very carefully, hisses of pain leaving his lips as he adjusted himself to sit up. He was trembling and shaking, gasping in pain as he reached out for the deity clutching on his shoulders.

Fili was very careful with Kili when he pulled the other's legs closer, mindful of the terrible wound Kili had suffered. Slowly, he wrapped Kili's legs around his own waist and then leaned forward, letting the human slump against his back.

So far so good.

Slowly, Fili crawled out of the tent and then stood up. “Are you okay?”

The movements hurt a lot. Every time he shifted or moved in anyway, a bang of pain shot through Kili's body making him bite back a whimper of pain. "I'll be fine." He assured panting, closing his eyes and hoping the nauseous feeling would pass.

“Say if you need break,” Fili said firmly and then began to march.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah I am so sorry for the long wait! I'm such a horrible person! *slaps self* A lot has been going on with school and life and shit but it's only one more chapter after this, then the AU is done!
> 
> Thank you all for your patience and hope you'll enjoy!

It took Kili three weeks to heal to the point he could use his leg properly again. The wounds scarred over and were now healthy pink, but he had a small limp on his steps. During all that time, Kili sat on his bed staring at the forest, wondering what Fili was doing, wondering if he was missed and would he still be waiting there.

He had sued the company that made the bear traps, and won the case. Meaning that every trap were now forbidden to take to the forest area. Kili knew people would fall into illegal hunting now, but at least there wouldn't be as many traps as before.

The moment his mother had declared him healthy, she hadn't even tried to stop him as Kili all but ran to the forest. Thorin of course, had tried to stop him, to make him see that his place was within the company but he could not stop the young one from following his heart.

He had missed the fresh air, missed the forest and missed Fili, and he felt like he couldn't get there fast enough. As soon as Kili stepped in the forest area, he pulled out the flute with a grin and blew into it.

When Fili had felt another human entering the forest again, he grabbed his bow and began to rush to where he felt the presence. But halfway through his run, Fili's anger changed to joy. He'd recognized the tone of Kili's flute and he even sped up a little to meet the human. 

Fili had started firing warning arrows at people with traps, never hitting bit silently warning them off. It worked most of the time but some refused to let Fili scare them off. The traps left by illegal hunters still remained, no matter how hard he had tried to keep them at bay.

Once Kili came into view, Fili smiled and stepped out of the shadows. “Kili.”

"Hey." Kili grinned as the deity walked to him, meeting him half way as he tilted his head a bit. "You look like you're doing good." He observed relieved, rocking on his heels a bit. Now that he was with him again, he had no idea what to say. Just seeing Fili made him stupidly giddy from happiness. 

“The illegal traps are keeping me busy,” Fili explained but still managed to keep smiling. He wanted to pull Kili close, to hold him and hug him and just feel the length of his body and-- Fili shivered and closed his eyes, forcing the odd feeling back down. He didn't want to bind Kili to the forest like this. “Are you completely healed, Kili?”

"The wounds are scarred over." Kili agreed with a smile, and he looked around the forest. "Aye, I tried to make it stop...but for some hunters even law is not enough." He sighed glancing at Fili finally giving up and stepped closer wrapping his arms around Fili's waist gently and hugged him. "...I missed you. Missed being here." Plus it seemed like the diety had caught more of their language as he spoke it nearly fluetedly now.

Oh. 

Fili sighed at Kili's warmth and returned the hug, pressing his cheek against Kili's. He made another, softer noise when he felt Kili's stubble rub against his cheek. “I missed you, too. Talking to you. Being with you. Laughing and exploring and being near you,” Fili explained, refusing to let go or be silent about what he'd missed.

"I missed it too. Missed being here, missed being with you, missed exploring and talking and laughing and just sitting with you." Kili murmured letting out a small sigh, feeling his cheeks heat up at Fili's words and he smiled tightening his hold of the deity.

“We can start doing it again now,” Fili said and pulled back a little to look at Kili's face, the warm brown eyes, the red cheeks. The way Kili's eyebrows twitched a little when he smiled, the way he so openly displayed his emotions.

"I won't leave this time." Kili added looking up at Fili with a small smile. "I...I'm going to talk to uncle tonight. Tell him once and for all that I'm not taking the job after him, that I have plans of my own." He reached up placing his hand on Fili's chin before he curiously ran his fingers through the deity's hair, picking up a leaf with a chuckle.

“Plans?” Fili swallowed thickly and knitted his eyebrows together. Kili had said he wouldn't be leaving again but... “Will you be going away from the city after all?” Fili gave the leaf a distracted look, too worried about losing Kili again.

"What? No." Kiili chuckled shaking his head at him with a smile. "I told you I want to become a wild life protector, right? Save animals, help them and so on. So.." He looked a bit unsure now, not sure how Fili would react to the news. "...So I got some information while I was stuck at home. I found out that I could afford a small plant of the forest as my property, and I could buy a small cabin here. Work here, be here in the forest. With you." He added looking at him nervously.

Be with him. The only human friend Fili had ever made would give up everything that was worthy of him to be with Fili. To spend the rest of his life protecting the forest. To help Fili with his lonely task and to fulfill his dream.

“Kili that's... that's great!” Fili laughed and tightened the hug, rubbing his cheek against Kili's again and clinging to the human as much as he could. “You can stay, you can get the land from father and I, I'll help you build the house!”

Kili laughed at the tighter hold, returning it back as he nuzzled their cheeks together. "I'd appreciate it, I really would. I still need to talk to my uncle but I'm over eighteen, he can't make my life for me."

“Your wife can live here, too,” Fili said, because he realized that Kili probably didn't want to stay alone in the forest with only Fili for company for the rest of his life. The thought hurt but Fili also enjoyed the image of Kili walking with his children, teaching them to be good to the forest. And Fili would get to see the children grow into strong, healthy humans and he'd get to see watch Kili grow hold and happy...

"Wife?" Kili asked surprised, letting out a small laughter as he shook his head. "I won't have a wife, as nice as the thought is." Kili replied smiling at the deity. "I just...I'm not into girls so..."

Fili blinked. Once, twice. Then he tilted his head, heart suddenly soaring and he couldn't explain why. “Oh. Then... what do you like?”

"Men." Kili chuckled pulling one hand back to rub his own neck. "Well...not men in general, I fall for..persons. No matter what gender they are. But mostly all my crushes have been men."

Fili hummed and nodded. Made sense. There were a lot of things that confused him but love between men didn't. Some animals did that so why not humans as well.  
But again, the warmth surged and Fili smiled. “Then you can bring your husband here, too.”

"If I'll ever get one." Kili chuckled silently, shaking his head. "It just doesn't feel like I'm going to find anyone from the city, you know? What if they're a hunter? Or someone who refuses to move, preferring to live with all the electricity?" He sighed. "I'd rather be alone that have my heart broken from one of those."

“...I'll always be there,” Fili reassured Kili and slowly pulled out of the hug, giving Kili a serious look. “I'm not going to leave the forest so you'll at least have someone to talk to, I promise. And if you get sick, I'll take care of you.”

Kili smiled at the deity, reaching up to cup Fili's chin gently. "Thank you. That's all I can ask for." He said warmly, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together gently and relished on the contact. "I should go, talk to uncle about this. The quicker I get it out of the way, the quicker I get the paper work done and can buy a place from here."

Fili nodded and pulled away a little, tilting his head back and standing on his tip toes to press a kiss against Kili's forehead, quietly giving him the forest's blessings. “Go. I'll still be here when you come back. I'll see if I can find a good place for your home. I want to to be nice after all.”

"Try to see if it'd be close to water?" Kili offered with a smile, the kiss making him blush lightly. "I do wish to fish after all, and it'd be easy to plant something on the ground with water nearby." He added thoughtfully before returning yhe gesture and pressed his lips on Fili's forehead for a moment before he pulled back with a grin and dashed back out of the forest. Kili dreaded this talk with Thorin and he felt nervous, a part of him wanting to flee but the moment he stepped back inside his home, he knew he wouldn't back out anymore.

Fili's cheeks coloured when Kili returned the gesture but quickly promised Kili to look for a good spot. Which he proceeded to do, finding a lovely, large clearing, not far away from the small river and yet still easily reachable in case Kili needed outside help. Fili even checked the river for fish and found them plentiful and with a quick, whisper of magic, the earth was made fertile enough that Kili would be able to harvest crops from it. 

Fili wanted it to perfect and lovely and a tiny heaven for Kili.

*****************************************************************************************************************'

The talk hadn't gone easy at all. There had been shouting, screaming, throwing of furniture and papers. But in the end Kili had managed to make his uncle yield for his wishes, claiming that he was old enough to rule his own life and he would not grow up to be a miserable 40 year old who realized he hasn't lived his life like he wanted to. After making some kind of peace with Thorin, Kili had called the landlords about the forest and purchased himself a small area of his own choice where he would be able to build his cabin.

It took few days, but the deal was finally made and Kili returned back in the forest whistling a bit as he waited for the deity to find him again. He was curious to see if Fili had indeed managed to find him a spot the build his house on.

Fili had slept in the clearing designed to become Kili's during the nights, spreading his energy and leaving protective magic in his wake. But when he felt Kili's presence again, Fili smiled and got up, making his way to meet Kili. Once he spied the human, he waved to him and gestured to where he'd come from. “Did you get their approval?”

"After a long fight." Kili sighed smiling at the deity, relieved to see him again. "But yes, I did. I also got the permission to chose a small area of my liking and call it as mine, as long as I inform them what place I've chosen."

“Come see then,” Fili chuckled and grabbed Kili's hand and eagerly led him to the clearing. He gestured around once they arrived and took a couple of steps back to let Kili explore on his own. “I picked this one for you. It's big enough for a cabin and crops and the river is nearby. Do you... Tell me if you don't like it and I'll find another one.”

Kili looked around amazed, his eyes finding the river, the trees and the clear area in between them. "Fili, I love it! It's perfect!" He could already picture it, the cabin beside the river, the morning strolls around, planting the seeds...Being here with Fili, earning the trust of animals. It was everything he wanted.

Fili smiled gently and looked pleased with himself. “You'll be save here, no matter what. I... I used a little bit of magic to make this place secure. And if something happens anyway, it's not too far away from the city. You can always go there,” Fili reassured him and began to walk around the clearing. “Come, I'll show you where the trees you can use for your cabin are. You'll need to get your own tools, however.”

Kili nodded following after Fili, letting him show him the trees he would be able to use. He was already excited for the future, throwing Fili a happy smile as he looked around. 

Yes. At this rate everything would be perfect.

Fili stopped once they arrived at the site, pointing out the strong, sturdy trees that would be able to suit whatever needs Kili would have concerning his cabin. He was happy that Kili would be staying with him, not leaving the forest. He bit down on the inside of the cheek, trying to think of a way to welcome Kili to the forest. He would be a part of it now.  
“...Kili? Will you be alright with a celebration after we finish the cabin?”

"A celebration?" Kili asked surprised where he had walked over and was now touching the tree carefully. "What kind of celebration?" Then he frowned a bit, shaking his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Surprise me."

Fili laughed and nodded, already deciding on what kind of festive event to hold. A welcoming ceremony like the ones of old, where the new resident would be made a member by having him become part of the forest through intercourse. Fili hadn't done that before, father had done that before returning to his sleep. But Fili knew how to create the magic and drinks needed for it. “I'll make sure you'll enjoy it.”

"I trust you will." Kili grinned sliding a hand through his hair. "When shall we start?"

*********************************************************************************************************************

It was a busy month after that. Kili used the trees to build his cabin with Fili's and few other peoples help. Nothing fancy, a simple cabin with a living area, small kitchen, toilet and a small bedroom. He used old furniture from his own room to decorate the place, as well as furniture his mother got him. It soon became livble, and Kili couldn't wait till the season was right for him to start the planting.

He had grown even closer to Fili during that time, feeling lonely and a bit disoriented when he wasn't with the deity.

On the day that Kili officially finished the cabin, Fili took a deep breath and reminded himself that he didn't regret his decision. He'd grown so close to Kili, cared for him so much... He was scared that it would mingle with the ritual. But he had already prepared himself for it, bathing in the streams and preparing the drinks as well as himself.  
He'd polished the gems in his skin, cleaned his hair and painted his palms and the soles of his feet with henna, tight, swirling drawings that had left Fili dizzy and gasping for breath. With every step, he could feel the power ooze in and out of himself.

As he approached Kili's cabin, flasks held in his hands, Fili's heart beat wildly. The sun was beginning to set slowly, bright red, the glow welcoming. Once he arrived, Fili knocked on the door to the cabin and waited.

Kili turned his head at the knock, the fire already lit on the fireplace to keep the cabin warm as he walked to the door opening it. "Fili, you--" He cut himself off, staring at the deity with wide eyes. He looked different tonight, and not only because of the hennas. He seemed to ooze the energy that told the human of what he really was. "What...What is this?" He asked a bit surprised, moving aside to let Fili in.

Fili didn't enter the cabin yet and just sank down on his knees, offering up the flask as he looked up at Kili, feeling the words flow from his lips. “I welcome you to the lands, friend of the forest. I offer you a welcoming drink, to celebrate your becoming part of the lands you now live on.” Fili bowed his head and closed his eyes. “Know that you will be forever safe if you accept this drink and that the duty on caring for you and your own will fall to me. You shall be loved as every part of the forest is cherished.”

Kili looked down at him surprised, amazed by the words and the action Fili made. He could feel it, the magic and energy gathering in the air and around them as he silently accepted the small flask of the most sweet scented nectar he had ever smelt, and with a look to Fili he tipped it back, swallowing from it but not wanting to drink all of it. Not yet.

Fili waited two more heartbeats before he stood up, taking the bottle from Kili's hands and drinking a couple of smooth gulps himself. Then he handed the flask back and gave Kili a curious look. “May I enter your home, Kili?”

"Of course you may. You do not need my permission to do that." Kili said gently, stepping aside from the door to let the deity in.

“Thank you.” Fili took a deep breath before stepping into the home. He ran his fingers over the doorframe as he entered and took his time walking, quietly spreading his magic through the place, chanting quiet words under his breath. He wanted Kili to be safe, that was his single wish for the place.

Finally, he stopped in the middle of the room and smiled at Kili. “Come. I brought something else to drink. I heard that your people generally like alcohol.”

"That we do." Kili grinned joining Fili in the living room after the deity stopped, motioning for him to take a seat on the floor is he so wished for.

Fili settled down on the floor and held out another flask to Kili, smiling happily. “I made this myself years ago. I made sure to close it tightly so it should still be rather good. And very strong. Drink as much as you like, it's ours.”

"You're spoiling me. This he celebration you were talking to me about all those months ago?" Kili asked amused as he joined Fili on the floor, basking in the light and warmth of the fireplace as he took the flask and carefully sipped from it immediately coughing and laughing at the strong taste.

“It is,” Fili nodded and stretched out, wriggling his toes a little once they came closer to the fire. It was nice and warm and Fili smiled. Kili's spluttering and coughing caught his attention and Fili laughed quietly, taking the bottle to let Kili breathe.

Kili smiled glancing over at him with a shake of his head. "It still feels amazing that I live here now. That I don't have to return to the asphalt jungle."

“I also can't believe that I will get to see you every day. That you're here now, living in this forest,” Fili said quietly before handing over the bottle again, silently encouraging Kili to drink more. “You make me happy, Kili.”

Kili smiled accepting the bottle, glancing at the deity. "You make me happy too. I couldn't ask for more." Kili chuckled taking another swallow of the strong liquid, licking his lips.

Fili's heart leaped into his throat and he licked his own lips at the sight, suddenly nervous. He had no reason to be, he knew how this was going to work.

At least in theory.

“...there is one more thing to the ritual. But you should empty the flask first.” Slowly, Fili lifted the bottle with the sweet nectar Kili had drank from first.

Kili blinked surprised at the words, about to ask what but the bottle was lifted to his lips and the intimacy of the action caused the human to shudder. His lips parted as he let Fili tip the flask back and the rest of the sweet nectar slide down his throat, making him heady with the taste.

Fili pulled the bottle away once it was empty and placed it on the ground. He took a calming breath, then another. He focused on the drawings on his hands and feet, on his connection to the forest. Then he moved slowly, sensually, rubbing his leg along Kili's before settling down in the human's lap. He tilted Kili's head back and met his eyes. “The forest takes you. And you take the forest.”

Kili was more than surprised when Fili slid to sit on his lap, staring up at the deity with hazy eyes, the words slowly recognizing in his brains. "W-Wait...you mean like..sex?" He asked turning bright red, his lips parting in surprise. Well. He hadn't expected this at all. Not at all. Not that he was complaining, the thought was natural, seemed natural in his head.

“Like intercourse,” Fili confirmed and stroked his thumbs over Kili's cheekbones, drinking in every line, every patch of skin. The dark colour of Kili's lashes, the gentle brown on his eyes. The way Kili's lips looked red and wide. Fili let himself drown in his vision and exhaled shakily. “Like sex.”

"O-Oh.." Kili stammered staring at Fili, feeling himself blush at the intense gaze Fili was giving him. Yet he had to ask. "Do you...do this often then..?"

This time, it was Fili's turn to blush and the deity lowered his head. His hands dropped from Kili's cheeks and Fili chewed on his bottom lip nervously. “No. Not at all. Father did this before he went to sleep. But no human has become part of the forest since then and I... I haven't exactly... done this myself.”

A part of Kili was relieved to hear that, his heart beating quicker as he reached out to cup Fili's chin in his hand gently. "If I may speak selfishly for a moment, I find that thought appealing. I like the thought of having you to myself, even for this moment."

The words brought Fili joy and he laughed quietly, heart hammering in his chest at the admission he was about to make. “Kili, I've been yours ever since you first talked to me.” Fili reached up and covered Kili's hand with his own, lifting his head to meet the other's eyes. “...I love you.”

Kili blinked surprised, the words causing him to flush heavily and his stomach to fill with butterflies. He grinned up at the deity, reaching up with his other hand sliding it through Fili's hair. "...I love you too. Have loved since you first showed yourself to me."

Fili could breathe more freely now, feeling as if he was floating. Kii loved him the same way Fili loved the human. With a quiet laugh, Fili pressed his forehead against Kili's and snuggled closer. “Thank you, Kili.” Tenderly, he turned his head to kiss Kili's brow.

He caught the unvoiced question and leaned in again to kiss Kili's temples, quietly spreading some of the energy. “There is not much to it. Not really. I have brought salve to make... make this smoother. And it is a mutual claiming. We will both take each other and... that is it.”

Both? Kili shuddered trying to think if he could really do it twice but he leaned closer anyway. For Fili, he would and could. He reached up with his hand, pulling Fili closer to finally kiss him properly, feeling warm and comfortable.

With a soft exhale, Fili closed his eyes and met Kili's lips in a sweet, soft kiss. He could taste the nectar on Kili's lips, the heady alcohol and the hint of magic that their coupling would bring. Happily, Fili licked at Kili's bottom lip and wrapped his arms around Kili's shoulders.

Kili smiled pressing closer to Fili, wrapping his arms around the deity's hips to hold him close on his lap. Fili tasted like the freshest fruits, the taste of earth and wind in his lips making him whine for the other and the deity smiled at the noise and pulled away briefly to press an affectionate, chaste kiss against Kili's forehead before he sought the other's lips again. He loved being close to Kili like this, in front of the fire and just touching the other. Father had warned him that it could be a rushed, heated affair but right now, Fili only felt comfortable and relaxed.

Kili didn't waste time in kissing Fili back when those lips landed on his own again, tightening his hold of the deity as his fingers massaged on his hip bones, gently coaxing him to part his lips with his tongue. Fili blinked at the coax, wondering briefly if Kili had done this before. But it didn't matter. Fili happily parted his lips and let his tongue peek out to meet Kili's, a soft noise leaving him as he shifted his legs.

Letting out another mewl, Fili shifted closer to Kili, breathing beginning to pick up. Then he quickly broke the kiss and lifted the bottle of alcohol to his lips, downing some of it before pressing his lips against Kili's again, desperate for more contact.

Fili bit down on Kili's bottom lip and gave it a playful tug. Then, slowly, he ran his hands over Kili's chest and his back feeling the swirling henna drawing on his hands and feeding them his magic. He wanted Kili to feel just as light and dizzy and protected as Fili felt while within the forest.

Kili gasped at the sudden feeling of warmth, home, safety, love that washed over him. He clutched on Fili, resting his head against Fili's shoulder panting, turning his head a bit to press kisses on the deity's neck.

Mission accomplished, Fili let the magic fade a little, instead tilting his head to the side, panting softly when Kili began to pepper his neck with kisses. It felt good, intimate but not vulnerable. Deciding to be bold, Fili reached down and opened Kili's trousers.

Kili made a noise of surprise at the sudden bold movement, laughing breathlessly as he slipped his hands down Fili's neck, touching the gemstones gently with his finger tips and Fili let out a strangled noise at the touch, shoulders slumping and his back bowing slightly. The intensity was dizzying and Fili couldn't decide if it was good or bad. But it set his nerves on fire.

Kili pulled his hand away at the reaction he got, tentatively reaching back to gently trace the gemstones with his finger, constantly keeping his eyes on Fili to gauge his reactions and the keen it drew from Fili's lips made him grin.

Oh. 

So it was definitely a good touch then. Kili smirked swiping his finger around one of the gems, rubbing it with his finger steadily before leaning forward and pressed his lips on one close enough for him to reach.

Of earth below and stars above. Fili cried out at the touch, then the kiss against his shoulder, where Kili began to work on one of the gemstones. Desperately, Fili rubbed his fingers over Kili's back and began to roll his hips, seeking friction. “Kili!”

Kili shuddered at the reaction he managed to get out of the deity, working his lips around and over the gemstone, savoring the surprisingly salty taste on his lips. He rolled his hips up when Fili pushed down, his other hand sliding down to hold on to his waist.

Whining softly, Fili dug his fingers into Kili's back, pushing down faster. He needed more, but the way Kili treated the gemstones... Fili shuddered and kissed Kili's neck, licking at it before beginning to suck a mark into it. He could feel the power build from the way the stones were stimulated, the way Kili worked them over with an eager tongue. Kili tilted his head back at the kiss and suck on his neck, his lips parting from the gemstone he had been working on. He continued to tease the other one with his fingers though, rubbing the gemstone steadily as he grinded back against the deity. The air around them started to feel heavy and warm, making him swallow thickly.

“Need--” Fili let out a long, harsh breath through his nose, trying to collect his thoughts. Kili was making it quite difficult by continuing the assault of the gemstone, causing Fili to cry out again. He was half tempted to just rut, to take the worst edge off but that wasn't what the ritual needed. “Need the salve... Kili. It'll ease the way, make this easier for us.”

"Where is it?" Kili asked out of breath, his lips raw and red, eyes darkened with lust as he looked around for that small flask of salve Fili had brought for them. "How are we supposed to use it, just...simply on fingers and...or is there something else we need to do with it?" Kili asked panting softly, leaning forward with a smirk and wrapped his lips around one of the stones and sucking.

“I'll show--” Fili had been halfway through leaning to the side to fetch the salve when Kili latched onto one of the gemstones again. The deity let out a long, choked whine and barely managed to hold onto Kili's shoulders, arms and upper body shaking with the effort as he could feel the rush of energy again. The heady, primal want.

With a snarl, Fili pulled away and grabbed the vial, pulling it open with his teeth.

"You'll show what?" Kili asked teasingly, licking the stone before switching on the other one near Fili's neck and sucked that.

“Show you how to--” Fili cut himself off by letting out a high pitched noise of want. His knees felt jittery, his hands shaky and he could practically breathe in the energy in the air, making him want to flop down, belly up, to allow himself to drift in the stream of swirling energies.

But then he swallowed thickly and grounded himself with a kiss. Fili's eyes were bright as he reached back to stroke Kili's neck. “Show you how to do this. It doesn't... doesn't matter...” Fili's voice became sweeter as the pleasure kept filling his head. “...who takes who first.”

"Do you want to go first then?" Kili asked plucking the vial from Fili's hands, pressing their lips together as he raked his nail down the stone. "You seem to be rather...wanton already." He added with a small smirk, sliding his hand down Fili's back to rest on the curve of his ass.

“And whose fault is that?” Fili chuckled, the noise raw and rumbling but the way he returned the kiss was still affectionate and caring. The press against the swell of his buttocks made Fili's cheeks grow red and he pressed back against them eagerly. He shivered slightly at the whisper of a memory in his ear, how good it felt to lie back and feel the coupling of old. To welcome someone loved so deeply.

Father certainly was nosy.

Stealing one more kiss, Fili looked around and settled down on a rug, spreading his legs and holding his hands out for Kili, desire clear in his eyes.

Kili smiled in response, letting go of Fili so he could move himself to where he wanted to do this. His cheeks colored and heart stuttered to a momentary halt at the sight that Fili made.

Cheeks flushed, eyes dark with desire, light of the fireplace gleaming from the gems and making Fili look even more eerie... Kili reached out for the hand, letting himself be pulled close as he pressed their lips together in a loving kiss.

Because somewhere along the way Kili had fallen, and he had fallen hard.

Pouring the liquid in his fingers Kili inhaled the fresh, heady scent of it and felt his head spin. "You ready?"

“I've been ready since the sun was born,” Fili said seriously but with a spark of mischief in his eyes. He pecked Kili on the lips one more time, sighing at the smell of herbs and salve and the hint of magic that rested within everything. He wanted to wrap himself around Kili and hold him close forever, keep him cherished and loved. To watch Kili grow and laugh and become part of the forest that Fili, too, loved so dearly.

Slightly nervous, Fili swallowed and cupped Kili's cheeks. Feeling the stubble beneath his fingers made him smile again and he could only give Kili a fond look. “I want you, Kili. Want to become one with you.”

Kili smiled leaning on the touch on his cheek before nodding at him. His fingers shook a bit as he completely coated them in the salve before bringing it between Fili's legs, gently rubbing his entrance. Fili had said this was the first for him and he didn't want to hurt him.

Gently, slowly, he slipped his finger past the muscle, moving it around slowly, keeping his eyes on Fili's face.

Fili let out a startled noise at the breach and shifted, the first touch a little uncomfortable. No, not uncomfortable. Just odd. A different pressure, a new experience. And it wasn't really foreign. Not when it was Kili's finger entering him.

The magic flared and licked away at the feeling and Fili shook with the effort to not let it spread to Kili, too scared that it would kill his human. With another strangled noise, Fili rolled his hips back tentatively, holding on to Kili's shoulders. “It's... it's good.”

Kili smiled relieved, feeling the air thicken with tension and what had to be magic and he leaned down kissing Fili gently. "Just tell me if I hurt you." He murmured thrusting his finger few times, stretching Fili around it before gently adding another one.

Fili threw his head back and bit down on his bottom lip once Kili added the second finger. It burned, despite the fact that it was slippery. Fili struggled to breathe for a second before he let out a harsh noise. “Slower, Kili. It... It burns a little.”

Kili stopped his fingers immediately, pressing his lips on Fili's shoulder and neck in a silent apology. He nuzzled the deity's neck briefly before wrapping his lips around one of the gemstones again and sucked on it, tongue sliding around the shape.

The press of the finger and the kiss against the gemstone had Fili slam his head back, backside arching off the ground as he screamed. The magic slipped out of his control and illuminated the gemstones for a couple of heartbeats, spread from Fili's fingertips to Kili where he was touching the human.

Kili's smug smirk turned into a shocked gasp as he was suddenly assaulted with so much warmth, so much pleasure it had his arms buckling and he crashed down on Fili's chest panting. It felt like pleasure was crashing against him from everywhere, he was swimming and feeling and-- 

Then Fili slammed the shutter down on the energies, making a worried noise. “Kili? Are you okay?”

"W-What...What just...?"

Fili sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Kili, holding the human close. Tenderly, he ran a hand over Kili's back, trying to get him to relax, to detach himself from whatever it was he had just felt. “Power. Raw power, I... I lost control and shared my feelings with you. But it's more for me, because of the magic and I overwhelmed you. Are you alright?”

Kili laughed still a bit out of breath, swallowing thickly as he started to move his fingers again. He pushed them deeper, crooking them a bit as he stretched Fili open with gentle touches. "Am I alright? I've never felt anything like that before. It...christ, Fili. I was afraid of actually coming immediately."

That was certainly reassuring. Fili smiled as he kissed Kili's forehead, letting a sliver of that energy pass through his lips again. For now, that would have to do. “That's good. I was afraid that it would hurt you or... or burn you. Or worse,” Fili admitted, breath hitching when Kili crooked his fingers and stretched, rubbing and filling and-

Fili's eyes widened and he let out a startled cry when Kili brushed over his prostrate, slumping back to the ground. His legs trembled as he wrapped them around Kili's hips.

The startled cry made Kili pause for a moment, worried that he had hurt the deity but once he saw the blissful expression on Fili's face and the way he trembled Kili figured it was a good touch instead.

He stretched his fingers carefully before pushing them back in, locating the spot that had made Fili cry out in that way and rubbed it with his fingers.

Stars and sky above. Fili practically sobbed at the stimulus and ran a hand down Kili's chest, a finger catching on a nipple. For a couple of seconds, Fili could focus on playing with it, rolling it between his fingers before his hand dropped, landing on the floor. Fili's eye were half lidded, lips parted as his body greedily accepted the fingers inside.

The magic was rising again, fueled by the ritual. Two peaks, Father had whispered, would be needed. And Fili knew exactly what he'd meant. And Fili had no doubt with their current position, two peaks would be no problem.

Kili smiled fondly, his breath hitching at the touch on his nipple as he pressed his lips on Fili's skin, mouthing it gently. He twisted his fingers, finally adding the third one and latched his lips on the gemstone in case it would burn the deity again, and at the same time pressed his fingers back up against the prostate rubbing and massaging it steadily.

Kili was planning on driving Fili insane, wasn't he? Fili fought to keep his voice down but couldn't, crying out with each brush against his prostrate and every lick against the gemstone. He didn't know which touch to lean into anymore, his head was growing dizzier, his thoughts more muddled. Fili could only remember that he wanted.

Fighting to breathe, Fili cupped Kili's cheeks and tried to capture the human's gaze. “Now, Kili, need you now, won't hurt, just want you inside,” Fili knew he was babbling but the magic was practically throbbing inside of him, somewhere deep where he couldn't reach. But Kili would be able to.

Kili groaned as Fili started to plead and babble, unable to deny the deity anything. He briefly wondered if it would be even logically possible for them to do this twice but the thought was disappeared soon as he kicked his trousers down and used the salve from the vial to stroke himself. The touch made him shudder and he leaned closer to Fili, lifting his legs up over his shoulders.

Then he pressed his lips on Fili's, coaxing him in a deep kiss as he carefully and slowly pushed inside of the deity.

Oh. Fili's breath hitched in anticipation as Kili lifted his legs onto the shoulders, reaching for Kili to welcome him, to pull him close and to embrace him. The kiss was readily accepted, returned even more readily as Fili began to accept Kili inside.

It was so close that Fili could practically taste it, pleading silently as he thrust his tongue into Kili's mouth. Only a little bit further and Kili would be there, just a little more and--  
Fili rolled his hips back slowly, trying to accept all of Kili inside.

Kili's breath hitched as he was fully seated inside, the tight, hot grip around his cock making him see stars and pant desperately. "F-Fili...feels good...you're amazing.." Kili breathed out tentatively starting to thrust in the deity, sliding their hands together and gripped it tightly.

Fili let out a breathless laugh as he squeezed Kili's hands in reply. He didn't have the energy to compliment Kili just yet, or to plead for more, but it felt good. Really, really good. The thrusts practically dragged the energies out and then pushed them back inside, amassing in ways that left Fili's head spinning. “K'li...!”

Desperate for more contact, Fili tugged at Kili's hands, trying to get him to press his chest against Fili's. The deity couldn't care less about being bent in half, he only wanted to feel every inch of skin that would belong to Fili. And he wanted Kili to feel every centimeter of Fili that would be his.

Kili panted his eyes closing in pleasure, the thrusts speeding up a bit and gaining more strength behind it. Their chest pressed together drawing a moan from Kili's lips, starting to work them over the gemstones again, licking and sucking and letting his teeth scrape against the stones gently.

Fili nearly lost it under the dual assault. He could only make weak, encouraging noises as he rolled his hips back in time with Kili's thrusts. It felt so good, almost too good.  
Kili brushing against Fili's prostrate again was what finally broke the dam. Fili screamed and squeezed Kili's hands, hard, pressing the swirling henna drawings against Kili's palm. Magic oozed off of him, untamed and unchecked. “Kili!!”

Kili let out a cry of his own when Fili clenched around him, the familiar hot wave of magic crashing over him as he held on to the deity desperately. He was floating, he was sure of it and at that point he didn't even know how his hips were still working, driving into Fili with a quicker pace.

Seeing the blissed out expression on Kili's face only encouraged Fili further. He sought Kili's lips and coaxed him into a deep, intimate his, practically feeding Kili tiny shards of his magic through the kiss.

Then Kili brushed against his prostrate again and Fili cried out, his nerves on fire, a storm raging in his belly-

And then he was coming, coating his own stomach and part of his chest with his come.

Kili cried out against Fili's lips as the other tightened around him, clenching rhythmically and practically forcing the release out of Kili. He panted desperately against the deity's lips, gasping as he released inside of the other clenching his fingers on the rug beneath them.

He knocked their foreheads together and smiled dazedly, his head spinning. "I...are...are you alright?"

Fili let out a low whine as Kili filled him with his come and for a couple of seconds, he could blissfully float and enjoy Kili's warmth, could love him and hug the other tightly. “Yes.”  
Fili took a deep breath to elaborate.

Then he jerked as what had to be a tidal wave of magic filled him. He could feel every whisper of the forest, every stone resting on and in the mountain. With a groan, Fili rolled them over, staring down at Kili as he licked his lips. _“We are quite alright, little human.”_ One more time, Fili rolled his hips, eyes wide and lips pulled into a wide grin. Then he raised his hips and let Kili's cock slide out of him, moaning appreciatively when Kili's come slowly trickled out of him. _“More than alright.”_

Hungrily, Fili's eyes took Kili's form in and he slide off to pick up the salve. _“But you have taken something from us that we need returned in equal measures. Are you willing to give it to us, little child of the city?”_


	5. Chapter 5

We. 

Fili talked about we, and us. It was obvious that it was not just Fili alone who was with him right now.

Kili stared at the deity, then the salve and shuddered at the way Fili spoke to him, the words making his toes curl a bit as he smiled tilting his head back. "Yes. Yes, I'm willing." Kili replied licking his lips nervously.

 _“Do not worry, young soul.”_ Fili laughed as he looked down at Kili, the way he offered himself up and yet sounded more nervous than confident. Tenderly, the deity stroked a hand over Kili's chest and then rested a hand against his jaw. _“We will not hurt you. The forest and the mountain have accepted you and we protect what is ours. We do not harm what is ours. You have claimed us, little one. Now let us claim you.”_

With slow, deliberate motions, Fili moved his hands down to Kili's stomach, stroking it gently as he leaned down to kiss Kili's, to suck at his nipples. Then the deity leaned up to steal a kiss, sweet and adoring and a shudder rippled through Fili. When he broke the kiss, he could only stare at his precious human in wonder. “Kili...”

Kili smiled back tentatively, letting himself be touched and the words to soothe his uncertainity. He knew Fili, he knew what he was like. This right now was not Fili, not just him. 

But he still felt safe, still felt like he could trust to them and he relaxed with a slow exhale.

Kili responded the kiss gently, the smile brightening up when he heard Fili call his name and he stared up at the deity with a nod. "It's alright. I want it. Want to be bound with you."

For a split second, Fili didn't do anything. Then he stole another kiss and another. He'd been worried. He hadn't known about this part happened, hadn't been prepared for other forces to invade his head like this. But he had recognized his parents' presence and allowed them to talk to Kili. But he'd worried that they had scared Kili off.

But this wasn't the case. So Fili made a reassuring noise and kissed Kili's cheeks, then down his throat. “Then I accept what you are willing to give, Kili.” Smiling, Fili picked up Kili's hands and pressed two long kisses against the palms. “I bless your hands, so they shall always make it blossom.” Firmly, Fili squeezed Kili's hands and shifted down. He grasped one ankle, then then other and kissed the soles of Kili's feet. “I bless your feet so then can keep you solid and that you step will not falter.” Carefully, Fili set the feet back down on the ground, spreading Kili's legs as he leaned in to press a loving kiss against Kili's cock.

“...I bless you so your seed will always bear fruit.”

"R-Right, we'll hope for the best then." Kili croaked out, staring at Fili.

Fili breathed in and then smiled at Kili, pressing a quick kiss against Kili's belly before he moved up again and wrapped his arms around Kili's shoulders. “Let's,” Fili said in a serious tone and rubbed himself against Kili's chest. Settling in Kili's lap again, Fili tentatively rolled his hips, flushing further when he felt more seed dribble out.

Kili let out a soft noise as he felt Fili leak on him, his cheeks flushing as he pressed his face against Fili's chest. He rocked his hips up slowly, gasping at the oversensitive feeling that shot through him. Didn't stop him from continuing to rock against Fili though.

Fili let out an appreciative murmur and rolled his hips back a couple of times before reaching back and petting Kili's still sensitive cock gently. He didn't want to grasp and stroke it, not when Kili was clearly still too raw from their previous coupling. The kiss that the brunette gave him had Fili smiling and he licked at Kili's bottom lip tentatively before he slipped off of Kili again, briefly curling against his human's side to enjoy his warmth and comfort. Then he pulled away and grabbed the abandoned salve again, giving Kili a questioning look.

Kili glanced at the salve, then back at Fili and nodded. It would take a while for him to get fully going again and they might as well stretch him already. Maybe he'd be ready once Fili was done with him.

Fili smiled and kissed Kili's hipbone, briefly dipping his tongue into the human's belly button before he hummed and coated his fingers in the salve. He made sure to use a liberal amount, he didn't want to hurt Kili. Happily, he settled between Kili's legs and reached between them, circling Kili's entrance with a finger. Fili heard the approving hum but didn't dare breach Kili yet. He circled the pucker a couple of times, smearing the salve around it and trying to get Kili to relax. When he was certain Kili wasn't going to get hurt by the breach, Fili carefully slipped his finger inside, leaning into the touch in his hair.

Kili arched his back as Fili slid his finger in his body, his breath leaving in a fast exhale. It didn't hurt, just felt a bit odd, the pressure pushing inside of him. He squirmed a bit, tilting his head back.

Seeing Kili's exposed throat as an offering, Fili leaned in and kissed the skin. He lingered for a couple of seconds as he let his finger rest where it was. Then Fili pulled away, only to return to Kili's throat to pepper it with another small amount of kisses. Almost painfully slowly, Fili began to wriggle his finger around, starting to thrust very shallowly.

The sight of Kili's bobbing Adam's apple was rather tempting and with another hum, Fili bit down on it gently. He sucked at it, lips forming a lazy grin as his finger worked to spread the salve, wriggling it in as deep as it would go.

Kili moaned at the sudden bite, his breath hitching as he pressed on the finger, his own curling on the deity's hair and the rug underneath him. "F-Fili please, can take another one." He pleaded panting.

Trusting Kili's words, Fili pulled the first finger out, spreading the lube onto it again before pressing two fingers back inside. He listened to the hitches in Kili's breath, trying to stop at those that sounded pained. But soon, Fili's fingers had disappeared entirely into Kili's body.

"F-Fi--" Kili panted gritting his teeth through the burn, waiting for it to disappear before pushing back against the fingers tentatively.

“I'm here,” Fili instantly reassured Kili and leaned in with a soothing noise, capturing Kili's lips in a kiss. He only rocked his fingers a little, pressing tentatively and waiting until Kili moved back against his finger. Only with that reassurance did Fili begin to seek Kili's prostate, curious to see how Kili would react. The moment Fili pushed against his prostate Kili arched his back with a shout of pleasure, a tremble running through his body.

Smiling smugly at Kili's reaction, Fili kept rubbing the gland with the tips of his fingers. He toyed with it, stimulated it furiously before abruptly pulling away from it and focusing on stretching Kili again. He didn't want Kili to experience more pain than needed upon his entrance.

But Fili loved seeing Kili's eyes with bliss so he leaned in to kiss Kili, feeding him more magic again.

The more Fili rubbed the gland, the more Kili voiced out his pleasure with desperate moans and hitches of breath, fingers curling on the rug as he pressed back on Fili's fingers. However when Fili kissed him, feeding him more of the magic Kili let out a strangled cry of pleasure feeling his body heat up completely, the pleasure overwhelming him completely. "Please, please please Fili, please-!"

Too much too fast. With a regretful noise, Fili cut off the flow and pulled his fingers back outside. While Kili's pleas had made him dizzy, he didn't want to see Kili get eaten by the pleasure. Not yet. “Alright, Kili. Alright.” Fili ran a hand through Kili's hair to soothe him, to get him to breathe.

Kili breathed out shakily, clutching on the rug underneath him with a white knuckled grip as he fought to breathe properly. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing few times as he waited for his heart to calm down.

"I....I probably never get used to that.." He croaked out, licking his lips. "...Love it.."

“I know,” Fili soothed and kissed Kili's temple. But he was worried that this was addictive, that he would harm Kili by sharing this pleasure, this kind of new experience. “I'll stop for now though. I'm scared that it might be too much,” Fili admitted as he wrapped an arm around Kili's shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. Then he pulled his fingers out, giving Kili a questioning look. “Ready?”

"R-Ready," Kili murmured tilting his head a bit to press his lips on Fili's gently, whimpering at the loss of fingers as they slid out of his body.

Fili nodded and kissed Kili sweetly several times before he coated his cock with salve. He made sure to be thorough before he gave Kili a sweet smile and pecked the tip of his nose. Then he tookone of Kili's hands with his own, squeezing it gently as he guided his cock to Kili's etrance, pushing in slowly.

Kili's back arched as Fili slowly pushed inside of him, the feeling so different from the fingers that had opened him up. This was a bit thicker, his breath hitching as he fought to breathe and stay relaxed for his lover. Tongue slid over his lips as he panted, his body trembling before he moaned and tilted his head back.

Seeing the opportunity, Fili leaned in with a groan. He captured Kili's tongue with his mouth and sucked at it, licking Kili's tongue and teasing it playfully. He shared the pleasure and heat of his own mouth in time with his slow, unsteady thrusts.

Kili let out a noise of surprise at the suck on his tongue, returning the attention with a groan and slid them together, fingers starting to slide over Fili's gemstone with a teasing smirk playing on his lips.

Of course Kili would go for Fili's weak spots again. Whining shakily, Fili's shoulders slumped slightly, pressing into the touch at his gemstones as he worked his hips at a more controlled pace. He tried to find the spot again, the one that had made Kili cry out so sweetly.

Kili panted drawing in a shaky breath as Fili started to gain control and the thrusts grew more powerful, more searching and he pressed closer to the deity his cheeks flushed. A sudden scream of pleasure was torn from his lips as Fili nailed his prostate, his fingers digging on Fili's back and the stones.

Fili echoed the heated cry and panted harshly, the pleasure radiating from the gemstones making him lose his pace for a few seconds. He felt ungrounded for the first time in his life, only held in a bubble of the love he held for Kili. He cried out briefly as he forced his hips to find the pace again, gaze fixed hungrily on Kili's face.

Kili was staring at the ceiling with wide, pleasure filled eyes, his body tense as a bow as Fili kept thrusting in him, drawing moans and whimpers from the human's lips as he clung onto him tightly. The pleasure was filling him completely, his toes curling as he spread his legs wider.

The spread of Kili's legs, the way he stared at the ceiling, the way his breath hitched. All of that made Fili wanted thrust in harder, deeper, to make Kili come. Greedily, Fili leaned in to swallow Kili's little noises and again, opened the connection of power.

Kili panted mouthing Fili's neck before his lips were claimed again, the wash of heat and love and pleasure crashing over him again causing him to cry out hoarsely. He was nearing his edge, his breath coming out in desperate gasps, body tightening around Fili.

Fili let out a feral, desperate noise when he felt the tightening of Kili's body, only thrusting harder as he reached down between their bodies to stroke Kili's cock. Fili could feel his own orgasm approach swiftly, feeling the heat build and build and build...

It didn't take long for Kili to reach the edge and he came with a scream of pleasure, sobbing through the orgasm that wrecked through his body. His fingers dug on Fili's skin, his back arched and head thrown back, mouth opening and closing but not a sound came out after the scream.

Fili cried out harshly as Kili tightened around him, trying to hold on for a few seconds longer. But the way Kili's face twisted with pleasure, the way he sobbed and came hard between their bodies made it impossible to hold on. With a hoarse cry, Fili spilled inside of Kili, practically feeling the magical impact of the act, hips stuttering uselessly as he emptied himself completely into Kili's willing body.

The magic crashed upon Kili making him gasp and for a moment he felt like he was floating once again, his senses overloaded with everything and it left him rasping for breath. It was a small change, but it felt like he was more aware of everything happening around him. He could hear Fili pant, feel him closer than before.

Shaking and hazy minded and weak, Fili manged to push himself up onto his elbows. Curiously, he looked down between their bodies, cheeks flushing even more at the sight of the mess on Kili's belly.

With red ears, Fili leaned in to steal a handful of quick kisses, purring when he could practically taste the hum of Kili's steady energy. The human was part of the forest, now and forever.

Kili smiled in the kisses, turning them over till they laid side to side and he could feel Fili slip out of him drawing a silent keen from his lips. "So...this is my home now?" Kili asked pulling the thin blanket over their bodies. "My family?"

Fili smiled sleepily at the roll and curled against Kili's side once the blanket covered them both. The coupling and ritual had taken a large chunk out of his reserves but it had been more than worth it. “Yes. This is your home. I will know where you are, no matter what, whenever you enter the forest and mountain. The trees and the rocks will welcome your presence.”

That sounded better than he had hoped for. He reached out to slide his hand through Fili's hair, hesitating a bit. "And...what about you?" He asked silently. "I know you did this because you had to since I moved here but..." Would Fili leave now? Would he go and couple with others as well?

Fili let out a rumbling laugh, closing his eyes at the way Kili ran his fingers through Fili's hair. But he did give the question some serious consideration. “...I'm not going to wilt like a flower, if that is what you were asking. I love you. I want to do this more often, having sex. I want to spend time around you, want to hear you laugh and watch you plant and work. I want to be with you.”

But he did open his eyes again, a thoughtful noise leaving Fili. “...If others came, I would have to do this ritual with them as well. But only you have my heart, Kili. You were my first and you will be my last.”

Kili didn't quite like the idea of Fili having to do it with others as well and he showed it by curling closer to Fili and buried his face against his chest. "Guess I just have to make sure no one else will come here." He grumbled half jokingly, pressing his lips on Fili's neck before he yawned and looked up at him. "I love you too, and want to be with you a long as I can."

Fili smiled and wrapped an arm around Kili, angling his head until he could press a kiss against the crown of Kili's head. He wished and hoped feverishly that Kili had been blessed with a long, happy and healthy life. So they could stay together for a long, long time. “The forest, the mountain and I are yours, Kili. For as long as you want us, you will have us.”

Tenderly stroking Kili's hair, Fili closed his eyes. “Now sleep, Kili. Tomorrow will be another day to spend together.”

"I'll be yours as long as I deserve you." Kili murmured closing his eyes, his arm thrown over Fili's waist and tenderly stroking his back before he started to fall asleep. This was his home now, Fili was his family. All he would ever need was right here in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we're done! Leave comments below and stay tuned for the next AU!

**Author's Note:**

> So, comments, thoughts?


End file.
